


Protector:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Party/Parties, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is a protector, & doesn’t mind the title, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Protector:

*Summary: Steve is a protector, & doesn’t mind the title, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Everyone was having fun at the McGarrett Household, The Party was in full swing, & it was perfect. A perfect night in Honolulu, Hawaii. The Host was so happy to see it all happening.

 

He saw that his ohana was having fun, & talking among themselves. The Five-O Commander smiled, as he went through his memories of what he went through, Ever since he moved back to Hawaii. He was a protector, & proud of it.

 

He was enjoying it, til he was brought back from his thoughts. The Former Seal turned around, & found his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams coming towards him. Steve smiled, cause his golden adonis was the highlight of his day.

 

“What were you thinking about ?”, The Blond asked, as he wrapped his arms around him, It was a source of comfort. Steve never wants to let it go ever. He answered his question with a smile, as he turned to face him.

 

“That I am a lucky man, & I also have a family that I would do anything for, & they would do anything for me”. Danny smiled, & said, “You sure do”, “I have a man that I love, Right by my side, I love you so much”, The Loudmouth Detective smiles, & said, “I love you too”, They shared a kiss, & Watch their ohana enjoy themselves.

 

The End.


End file.
